


Taming Fury

by WritingCoffeeAddiction



Series: Drabbles & One-shots [3]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Anger, Canon Lesbian Character, Comfort Sex, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Litchfield Prison, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Prison Sex, Short One Shot, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCoffeeAddiction/pseuds/WritingCoffeeAddiction
Summary: Nicky's angry. Lorna calms her. Lorna/Nicky





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters. All I own is the writing and story.

Anger is something that's always played a huge role in Nicky Nichols life. The simplest things can easily set her off. Ever since she was a young child, anger could easily take over and ruin her entire day. Today is no different as she finds herself smashing her fist over and over into the mirror in the prison's bathroom. She keeps at it even when her knuckles are bloody and the glass is beginning to crumble.

"Nicky?" A soft, very-heavily-accented, voice calls out. "What's the matter? Why are ya punching the mirror?"

That voice instantly brings the raging redhead to her senses. She lets out an irritated groan as she turns to stare in to the brown eyes of her closest friend – Lorna Morello, the one and only woman ( _person_ ) who could tame the constant anger that boiled inside of her. "Just havin' a shit of a mornin' is all, kid," she throatily replies.

Lorna slightly frowns, grabbing Nicky's hand and gently pulling her away from the broken mirror. She sits her down on the bench before quickly getting some toilet paper from one of the stalls. When she comes back over to Nicky, she kneels on the floor in front of her and takes a hold of her bleeding hand. "You really did a number on your hand, hon," she tenderly says, wrapping it in the toilet paper. Her brown eyes peer back up at the other's, "What happened? What's got ya so mad, Nicky?"

"Don't worry bout' it, kid," Nicky says, her heart skipping a few beats at the feeling of Lorna's caring hands tending to her own wounded one. The petite brunette always has a way of making her rethink her life decisions.

Finishing bandaging her bleeding hand, Lorna shakes her head and sits beside her. She grabs her uninjured hand, stroking her thumb tenderly over her knuckles. "Tell me, Nicky. Please… I wanna know what made you decide that punching the mirror until your knuckles bleed was a good idea! Come on, let me help _you_ for a change."

Nicky rolls her eyes but lets out a defeated sigh. "My dumbass mother decided to pay me a visit today – after almost an entire fucking year! I can't fuckin' stand the bitch…she acts like she's doing a good thing by coming here to see me," she spits out, angrily shaking her head.

Sighing sadly, Lorna gently pulls her into a tender embrace. She squeezes her tight while rubbing her hands up and down her back in soothing circles. "I'm sorry, hon," she softly says, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "She don't deserve to have ya as her daughter…you're too good of a person for her."

" _Me?_ Too good of a person?" Nicky shakes her head, letting out a chuckle. "Dream on, kid. If I was such a good person, I wouldn't have gotten addicted to drugs in the first place."

Lorna lightly pouts at that. She tightens her arms around the taller woman's waist. "Just cause' you did drugs don't mean you ain't a good person, Nicky. In my eyes, you are one of the kindest and truest woman in here," she uses her free hand to gently cup around Nicky's cheek and stares warmly into her big eyes. "You are a very, _very_ good person. And I'm more than happy to call you my best friend."

Her heart swelling in warmth and affection, Nicky wraps her own arms around the brunette's waist. She stares softly down at her, kissing the top of her head lovingly. "Shit, kid; you're making my heart melt. You're too sweet sometimes," she says huskily against her ear.

"It's just the truth though, Nicky," Lorna replies. She cups her hands around the redhead's face and stares deeply into her big brown eyes. A warm smile spread across her face as she tenderly runs her fingers around her cheeks. "You're so beautiful; the most beautiful woman ever…"

Nicky smirks, pulling the smaller woman and leads her to their special stall—pushing her against the wall. "Damn you, Lorna…you could rot someone's teeth with how fucking sweet you are!" She starts to speedily undress Lorna, yanking her pants and underwear off of her.

Lorna shakes her head, cupping her head in her hands and peering deeply in to her eyes. She runs a finger delicately across the skin of her face, "Let me pleasure you for once, Nicky." Her hands hold tenderly around Nicky's cheeks as she slowly presses her lips on top of hers, in a soft kiss—the first kiss they've ever shared.

"I love you, Nicky…I love you more than anything." She kisses her again before letting go of her face and reaching down to undress her bottoms. Her fingers gently slide inside of her, rubbing a circular pattern around in her. She adds some pressure to try to intensify the pleasurable feeling.

Nicky closes her eyes as she lets herself become engulfed within the pleasant sensation. A soft moan escapes her; she encircles her legs around Lorna and pulls her closer.

Smiling, Lorna caresses her faster and faster until her body shakes from the strong orgasm she's being enthused with. Feeling accomplished, she slowly retreats her hand from Nicky's genitals. She reaches up to her face and gives her another soft peck on the lips. "I mean it; I really do love you, hon."

"I know, kid, _I know_ ," Nicky breathily responds, wrapping her arms tight around her small waist. She cups her head in her hands, staring lovingly in to her eyes, and kisses her delicately on the lips. "I love you too, baby." She slides into a sitting position on the floor of the shower, pulling Lorna down onto her lap and lays her head against her chest. A warm smile spreads on her face – she never imagined someone could ever make her feel as good as Lorna does.


End file.
